


My Way or The Highway

by GoringWriting



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Evil Morgana (Merlin), Gen, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Mob Boss Arthur Pendragon, Organized Crime, Thief Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Whumptober Day 3: Manhandled, Forced to their knees, Held at GunpointMerlin really shouldn't have stolen from this house.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959415
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	My Way or The Highway

“I said let me go,” Merlin says as the two man drag him into the office by his handcuffed arms. The office is nice, when Merlin had last been here the room had been empty and dark. After all, it had been night when he was last here. 

The desk is covered in paperwork and behind it sits a man you do not want to piss off. 

Arthur Pendragon. The organized crime boss to end all bosses. A man who would kill you as soon as look at you. 

And Merlin had stolen files from his computer after downloading a virus.

Well, he’s led a good life. 

“So this is the thief, Emrys,” Pendragon says and nods to the two men who force Merlin to his knees. Pendragon stands and comes out from behind the desk. 

“I cannot say I am impressed. You are a boy. Barely old enough to shave and yet you rob me? Take my work from me? You are clearly an Idiot,” Pendragon says. Merlin knows his only hope to survive is information. 

“I was hired to steal those files from you,” Merlin says. 

“By whom?”

“A woman said her name was Gwen but something about the way she said the name made me think it was an alias. I can describe her,” Merlin says. 

“Pale skin and black hair. Thin but not willowy?” Pendragon asks and Merlin nods his head. That is the woman who hired him. 

“My sister Morgana hired you to frame my wife. Hmmmm interesting. Leon,” Pendragon nods to the man on Merlin’s right and Merlin feels cold metal pressed to the base of his skull and Merlin sucks in a breath and shuts his eyes. 

“Are you not going to beg for your life?” Pendragon asks, amused. 

“I think we both know that if you want me to be shot nothing I say or do will stop you from having me shot. Why pretend?” Merlin says. 

“Finally someone who recognizes that,” Pendragon says and Merlin can hear him coming out from behind his desk. 

“Are the stories of your skills true or merely stories?” 

“I have stolen all the things they say I have and never been caught,” Merlin says. 

“Hmmm...Do you wish to live?” Pendragon asks. 

“I mean who wants to die?” Merlin says. 

“Then I suppose I can make use of your skills eventually,” Pendragon says and Merlin’s stomach sinks. 

Death or working for Pendragon. Neither are appetizing choices but…

“Welcome to my employment Emrys. Percival, show him to where he will be staying,” Pendragon says and Merlin feels the gun vanish and himself be pulled to his feet. The taller of the two men who had dragged him in nearly lifts him off his feet before heading up the stairs in the mansion. 

The room is spacious but the window only opens a small bit and his door is locked as soon as his arms are freed and he is put in the room. 

Merlin has a feeling that he’ll never see the outside world again.


End file.
